


==> Be Dave Strider

by mastfrenchtoast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastfrenchtoast/pseuds/mastfrenchtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are now Dave Strider.</p>
<p>You have no idea where you are or why you’re holding your sword.</p>
<p>Everything is hazy and hot. There’s a pounding in your head and If it weren't for all the adrenaline rushing through you, you probably would have already passed out from the heat alone. In the distance you see a tall, dark silhouette, against the red Texas sky. It begins moving towards you at a rapid speed. It doesn’t take you long to realize that the figure approaching you is your bro, and he’s carrying his sword.</p>
<p>(AKA Dave has a nightmare and Karkat comforts him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Be Dave Strider

**Author's Note:**

> This is My first work on the site, so critique and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> I apologize if it feels a little rushed, I was very excited to write this. Please be sure to let me know about any mistakes or spelling errors.

==> Be Dave Strider

 

You are now Dave strider.

 

You have no idea where you are or why you’re holding your sword.

 

Everything is hazy and hot. There’s a pounding in your head and If it weren't for all the adrenaline rushing through you, you probably would have already passed out from the heat alone. In the distance you see a tall, dark silhouette, against the red texas sky. It begins moving towards you at a rapid speed. It doesn’t take you long to realize that the figure approaching you is your bro, and he’s carrying his sword.

 

Every muscle in your body grows tense and your heart feels as if it’s about to burst through your chest. You grip your sword so tightly that your knuckles turn white.Without hesitation you shift into a fighting stance. It’s nothing new to you, in fact this is more of your instincts doing the work than anything else.

 

You rush forward, attempting to land a blow on his shoulder. Of course, he blocks your attack with his sword before pushing you backwards. You stumble for a moment and nearly lose your footing. He lunges towards you again, and you brace for the impact but,

 

...Nothing happens.

 

You lift your head, and he’s gone.

 

You scan the area, making sure this isn’t some kind of trick so he could catch you with your guard down. He’s nowhere to be seen but, you can’t shake away this feeling of dread. With a sigh you lower your sword to your side. You decide it’s best to go inside, if your Bro is really gone he won’t be back for a while and You’d rather not spend the rest of the day on the roof of your apartment building.

Before you can even take a step, a sickeningly familiar scent wafts over you.

 

_Blood._

 

You stand frozen in place. Your head is still pounding and you feel like you’re going to be sick.

Not daring to look, you move your free hand to feel around your stomach. Your breath hitches when you feel a cold metal rod protruding out from below your ribs.

 

You slowly glance down.

You’ve been stabbed.

 

You try to scream but no voice comes out.

 

With your fading vision you look up and see a figure looming over you. Even with your impaired eyesight you can tell exactly who it is.

Your bro, watching you bleed out with a smirk plastered on his face

 

You’re going to die.

==> Dave wake up

 

You jolt up from your bed, gasping for air. You take in your surroundings and remember, you’re in your room on the meteor.

It was another nightmare, but this one was worse than the last. This one felt real.

 

You’ve got one hand on your stomach while the other grips the sheets of your bed as you try to hold back the tears.

 

The words begin to flood your mind.

Everything your bro has ever told you about yourself. Every Insult he’s thrown at you.

 

“Pitiful”

 

“Good for nothing”

 

“Idiot”

 

“Waste of space”

 

_“Weak.”_

 

The word repeats again and again in your mind _“Weak. Weak. weak.”_ Just like a broken record. You know your bro is dead and gone, but every time you hear the word, you can hear him. Even the tone of voice is just like his. Like he’s standing behind you, mocking you, reminding you of why you hate yourself.

That’s all you’ll ever be.

Weak.

 

“Dave? You in there?” a voice calls from behind the door.

 

In a panic you scramble to grab your sunglasses, that are folded up on your bedside table.

 

“I’m coming in.”

 

The door opens just as you manage to put your glasses on, You turn around to look at the intruder.

It’s Karkat. You have no idea weather you should feel relieved or horrified.

 

“I heard a loud noise...is everything okay?” He asks, a concerned expression on his face

 

You try to bury your hands beneath your blanket trying to keep them from shaking. “Yeah I’m fine,” You try not to stutter, though your voice came out much more wobbly than you would have liked. This causes him look even more worried.

 

“It doesn’t sound like it.” He says, but there’s no bite to his words. He walks over to your bed and sits on the edge. He’s looking right at you “Seriously Dave, you’re making me worried.”

 

You open your mouth to object again when he reaches towards your face. You freeze, your cheeks growing warm. He grabs your glasses and gently slides them off your face, revealing your red eyes. You don’t speak as a few tears escape and trickle down your cheek. You try to wipe them away, but before you even react Karkat pulls you into a hug.

 

You finally break down.

You wrap your arms around Karkat, and let out a sob as you burry your face into his shoulder.

He doesn’t yell, or push you away, or call you weak. He just rubs your back and quietly whispers words of comfort.

 

After a few moments you ease out your breathing. You sit up and look at him for a moment before glancing down and your hands. “Sorry,” you mutter quietly.

 

“For what? You don’t need to be sorry.” He says with a small frown “None of this is your fault, Dave”

 

You look up at him “Sorry..I mean sorry for saying sorry. Wait, fuck, that’s kinda confusing sorry. I mean-”

 

He interrupts your rambling and puts a hand on your shoulder “Dave. It’s fine. Really.”

  
You chuckle a bit out of embarrassment “Thanks Karkat.”


End file.
